The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to distributed database memory tuning.
Database memory may be tuned across database nodes in a cluster that may be used to execute distributed database queries. Memory tuning within databases may use cost-based query optimization. A cost-based query optimizer may generate query plans based on available resources, including available memory. In a shared-nothing architecture, a centralized query optimizer may be used to compile queries at a given node and then distribute the query to all other nodes in the cluster.